Tuberculosis (TB) is still a major public health challenge in Brazil. Though Brazil has moved down the list of WHO'S 22 high burden countries, it still remains 18th. This burden makes Brazil particularly suitable for TB/HIV research as one of the few low- and middle-income countries with free and universal access to both anti-TB and HAART drugs provided by the public health system. The ICOHRTA AIDS/TB in Brazil succeeded in training a cadre of investigators working in the public health system and academic institutions. This renewal application in response to PAR-08-155 intends to continue this mission of training highly motivated investigators with capacity to sustain research with impact in TB and AIDS control. This Phase I! ICOHRTA AIDS/TB grant is integrated with other awards received by the Academic Program of TB, Federal University of Rio de Janeiro (FURJ) and the Center for TB Research, Johns Hopkins University including ICIDR (NIAID), CREATE (Melinda and Bill Gates Foundation), TREAT-TB (USAID), as well as other Important Brazilian awards, such as the National Institute of Science and Technology in TB, awarded by the CNPq. Since September 2005, 1,332 Brazilian trainees have participated in ICOHRTA activities;45 have received or will receive M.Sc. or PhD degrees, or post-doctoral training by Brazilian Universities;and over 80 publications have appeared in peer-reviewed journals. Former trainees are now faculty members in this renewal application and others work in leadership positions in the public health system. ICOHRTA faculty members are also involved in the fight to control TB in Brazil, working closely with the Brazilian TB Control Program, the Brazilian Society of Thoracic Diseases and TB, the TB Research Network (REDE-TB), and with organizations of the civil societies at the Stop TB Partnership and the Country Coordination Mechanism of the Global Fund. This renewal proposal intends to expand training activities to other high burden areas, such as Fortaleza and Salvador in the North-East region, and Porto Alegre in the South region. Other centers in the original areas of Rio de Janeiro, S^o Paulo, and Vitoria will also participate. The main goal of the renewal application is to continue its contribution to TB control in Brazil.